


Bon Appétit

by SmartyCat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartyCat/pseuds/SmartyCat
Summary: It had obviously been a mistake to allow Heero to personally cook their anniversary supper.For Church of Lemons 2021
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: Church of Lemons 2021





	Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

> This is all the Black Rose's fault. She's very persistent. She also was kind enough to beta!
> 
> I'm just having fun with someone else's toys after a loooong time away from the playground, so plotting and characterization are totally optional - remember that! I hope you enjoy and have some fun, too! Feedback is always welcome. I'm super rusty at this!

"Damn it!"

Relena looked up from her novel as that first oath was followed by a stream of ever more vulgar and creative invective and a loud crash.

It had obviously been a mistake to allow him to personally cook their anniversary supper.

"Heero, are you alright in there?" she called as she put down the book and uncurled from her reading position on the sofa. They had rented the penthouse of a historic, beach-side condo for the occasion. The older building’s suite of rooms held a small, private kitchen separated from the rest of the living and entertaining area. Relena wondered if it would still be intact at the end of their stay.

Heero appeared in the doorway, covered in white splotches from the unruly mess of his hair down to his toes. His eyes narrowed as hers widened, and she swiftly put a hand over her mouth to suppress her giggles.

"No," he uttered.

He stalked past her and into the bedroom, leaving a dusting of white powder on the tiled floor in his wake. The door slammed behind him. Relena eyed that closed door for only a brief moment before bolting to the kitchen entrance. She stared in mixed dismay and humor at the flour-covered war zone inside. Heero had lost to the ingredients, badly. She took one last look before darting back to the sofa and settling on the edge of it primly, innocent and unmoving.

As she heard the bedroom door knob click open, she schooled her face into solemn concern. She turned to face him as he emerged, prepared to offer her assistance -- or to call the whole thing off. However, all that escaped from her mouth was a choked croak. Heero did not even glance in her direction as he marched through the room towards the chaos of the kitchen, garbed in a barbecue apron and absolutely nothing else, brandishing a whisk like some fearsome, lone knight marching off to battle. Clearly, some serious cooking was about to commence.

What was a whisk doing in their bedroom? Relena wondered as she leaned forward and craned her head to admire the tightly muscled behind and chiseled back passing so temptingly before her eyes. Of course, there had been the spandex shorts of their younger days, and his uniform pants were often so snug that seeing him naked didn't really make that much difference. Nevertheless, although Heero hated that "Kiss the Cook" apron Duo had given him as a Christmas joke, Relena decided then and there that it really had the right idea. Her cook needed kissing. And biting.

"Heero."

His back straightened, recognizing the purr in her tone, and he shot her a look from the corner of his eyes where she’d draped herself against the doorway, one hand coiling her hair beneath her chin and one leg lifted to rub her knee along the opposite thigh.

"Not now, Relena," his voice rasped. Heero clutched a mixing bowl tightly against his stomach, wavering between lowering it to shield the erection rising beneath the apron’s front or turning to hide his bare backside against the cabinets.

She laughed and stepped into the kitchen, a deliberate swish to her hips, as she navigated the miscellaneous splatters of the failed attempt at their supper on the floor. "Then you shouldn't tempt me."

She reached for the exposed skin of his lower back and delicately scraped her nails along the edge of the apron, watching with delight the gooseflesh that rose under her touch.

Heero dodged away from her hand and brandished the whisk warningly as he explained in the voice of a long-suffering man relaying the obvious, "It's cleaner this way."

Relena burst into peals of laughter. "Heero, you're naked and you're cooking. I should think that would be considered remarkably unhygienic."

"I’ll be cleaner this way," he tried clarifying, stirring the mystery contents with frustrated vigor. 

"Mmm, but I like you dirty..." Relena stepped forward into his personal space again and reached for the bowl still in his hands.

Heero hefted it higher and to the side, out of her grasp, and planted his free hand across her collarbone, maintaining a measure of distance between them. "I don’t understand. You are trying to distract me. Isn’t this what you wanted? Isn’t it desirable for me to cook for you?"

Relena moaned softly and rose on her tiptoes to press the upper swell of one breast into his hand. “Oh, Heero, it’s very desirable, but this just isn’t sanitary."

His fingers automatically grasped the supple flesh beneath her top, then smoothed out again. He slid his hand back up to its previous, safe location against her collarbone.

"The food is coming into contact only with my hands, not my body as a whole--"

"Pity, that." 

Heero ignored Relena’s mutter.

"And my hands are clean. Were clean. I’ll have to wash them again." He leveled a pointed glare at the offending hand still planted on her body to hold her at literal arm’s length. "This way my clothes won’t get dirtier."

"Heero, the housekeepers like washing your clothes. They fight over the honor."

He frowned. "Then you might want to consider replacing them."

"Why?"

"They're obviously mentally unbalanced."

"Obviously," she responded dryly, pivoting to grab the wine bottle on the counter and pouring a generous glass. She obviously wasn't drunk enough for this.

Relena turned back in time to see Heero staring with utter despair at the assorted pots, pans, bowls, and other kitchen accoutrements lining the stove and countertops in various stages of use and disarray. As he noticed her gaze, his expression smoothed back into the familiar impassive mask he used when other people were around.

That was absolutely not acceptable, certainly not on their anniversary. She hadn’t spent years battering down his walls to have them show up again now.

"Heero, let me help you. This can be something we do together."

A subtle crack fissured its way through the neutrality of his expression, his eyes glowing with relief, perhaps even hope.

"And it would still be romantic?" he asked.

Her mouth curled in a slow, wicked smile. "Very."

*_* *_* *_*

It was a disaster.

Things started out decently enough. Relena coaxed Heero through a glass or two of wine to calm his nerves as he laid out his proposed and exceptionally ambitious multi-course menu. They started with enthusiasm. The issue, of course, was that neither of them had substantial kitchen experience to speak of. Relena had grown up with personal chefs, private catering, and multiple-starred restaurants. Heero’s diet mostly consisted of convenience meals, takeout, and field rations.

They tried, but the menu was too ambitious for a young couple lacking knowledge and experience in the science of food chemistry -- and the art of knowing how to juggle the timing of multiple dishes. And then there was the minor matter of trying to navigate the close quarters of the kitchen, simultaneously….

*_* *_* *_*

In the dance of a kitchen that small and with such inexperienced cooks, collisions were inevitable. Relena giggled as she collided with Heero for what must have been the millionth time in the last two hours. Because the opportunity presented itself, she smacked his exposed ass with a wooden spoon while pressing a kiss into his shoulder. Heero promptly removed the spoon from her hand and tossed it into the sink, atop a growing pile of previously discarded and now dirty kitchen utensils. "Dirty," Heero would assert and pluck the implement from her hand after she’d run it across various parts of his body that the apron didn't cover and underneath to some areas that it did cover. The drawers and cabinets were emptying rapidly.

He grabbed her by both shoulders and pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes boring into hers with wild intensity.

"Relena, I need you," he started, and she sighed, leaning forward to reach for his mouth with hers, "to make the gravy. Can you make gravy?"

She pulled back with a disgruntled snort, but his firm grip kept her close. Her eyes narrowed, and she responded primly, "It's remarkably simple, or so I hear. Flour and fat, correct?"

He grunted an affirmative, shifting his hands to cradle her neck. A sudden, beautiful grin bloomed across his face, and Relena’s heart supernova-ed as his mouth closed over hers. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and pressed herself against that ridiculous apron, fisting her hands in his hair and sending her tongue to meet his. They kissed until both were breathless, and then Heero released her.

Relena stood facing him, both breathing heavily, both with flushed skin and swollen lips. She smiled back, adding one more sensuous curve to her body with the movement of her mouth. 

"You see to the meat, Heero. I’ll handle the gravy."

Oh, the innuendo, as she was dripping with wanting him -- and that Kiss the Cook apron was definitely tenting again!

As Heero made some final adjustments to the roasting pan, Relena elongated her torso and swiveled her hips to the side to allow him access to the oven while she started a roux in a sauté pan on the stovetop. Perhaps it was coincidence that Heero’s nose brushed against the vee of her thighs as he rose, or perhaps he’d finally decided to join her in her little game of torment.

Either way, she hadn’t expected fleeting pressure against overly sensitized nerve-endings. Startled and reeling sideways away from him, she jerked her elbow into the bag of flour, sending it flying through the air for a second time that day!

Relena stood frozen in the narrow kitchen, her backside coated in soft, white powder. Heero cocked his head to the side, a laugh line quickly appearing and then vanishing down his cheek. She suspected he was biting his tongue.

Relena nodded her head, feeling more flour dislodge itself from her hair and fall to the floor. "Alright," she said. "You were right. Naked is clearly the way to be."

His eyes shot wide open.

"Relena, wait!" he started, but she’d already stripped her top over her head and flung it in a crumpled, floury heap on the floor.

She made defiant eye contact with him as she pushed her flowing maxi skirt to the floor along with her panties and reached behind herself to undo her bra.

His adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he watched the discarded bra flutter to the top of the heap.

"Okay, Heero, now what?"

He wavered, looking from the expanse of beautiful, naked Relena in front of him to the chaos of the kitchen around them and the many, many incomplete dishes on the still open oven rack, on the stove, on the countertop. He looked further, to the various sharp implements scattered about, the heat rising from the oven and the burners, and the many ways that beloved, pristine skin could potentially be harmed.

"You can’t cook like that," he murmured.

She walked forward, standing toe to toe with him and twining her arms about his neck. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Of their own accord, his hands settled on her hips and slid around to caress her buttocks. She moved closer still, pressing full-length against his front with a sigh, and tilted her head up, her mouth brushing ever so lightly against his.

Heero thought for a moment, his hands still sliding languidly across her skin as he considered and then discarded multiple options. Mind finally made up, he gripped the back of her head with one hand and used the other to quickly turn off the oven and stove. "I am," he nipped at her lips, "going to order pizza," and then deepened the kiss until her knees wobbled, "later!"

Relena could be forgiven for not immediately understanding him, as her senses tiltawhirled when he abruptly lifted her and slung her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. She yelped in surprise and then burst into giggles as he strode through the wrecked kitchen, retraced his floured steps through the living area, and proceeded through the bedroom to the infinity pool on the balcony beyond.

"No!" she gasped around her laughter, thinking he was about to throw her into the pool, but he leaned over and let her slide down his body gently, his mouth and tongue tracing patterns on her skin as it slid past. 

Relena wobbled as she settled on her feet, off balance from dizziness and desire. She clung to him, her eyes closed, taking her turn to reciprocate with licks and nuzzles against his neck, arms, and shoulders. The apron quickly proved to be an obstacle, however, and her hands slipped behind him to fumble at the knot.

"This needs to come off, now."

"Yeah," he agreed, reaching back to help her, but in their haste and eagerness, their feet tangled together and they overbalanced, tumbling into the pool together.

Heero clutched her instinctively during the fall, but released her once they were in the water, trusting her ability to find her way back to the surface. Relena broke through the water with a gasp, a halo of flour dispersing in the water around her, and Heero popped up beside her, now free from the confines of the apron. She shoved soaked masses of hair away from her face and looked over at him. He looked back, thoroughly bedraggled himself, and then his laughter rang out in the sunset air, to her great delight.

Relena launched herself through the water at him, and he welcomed her into his arms, sweeping her up as her legs twined around his hips. Heero guided them to a corner of the pool, settling with his back to the wall, and she braced her hands and feet on the edge of the pool to give herself better leverage. With nothing remaining to separate his erection from her core, she gyrated and ground against him, both of them gasping with pleasure as each stroke set the full length of him rubbing against her clit. 

Heero, meanwhile, was busy trying to remove all the air from her lungs as he kissed her, probing deeply with his tongue, while his hands kneaded her ass and hips. He trailed his mouth down her neck, fisting her hair and pulling her head back sharply as he nipped the juncture of her neck and shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. She thrashed in his arms, a sound of need breaking from her throat, and reached between them to pump his cock between her fingers. 

Heero bucked into her hand and sent his arm into the water between them. His fingers danced around the swollen flesh of her labia and slid across her clit in a tight spiral before dipping down to slip inside her. Relena whimpered, rocking herself against his hand, and increased the speed and pressure of her own grip around him. After several moments of this, they removed their hands of one accord, Heero finally surging forward and entering her fully. 

She was so wet and welcoming, so ready for him. Fully connected, fully complete, they moaned in unison. Sparks flashed across Relena’s vision as Heero began moving. She rolled her hips into his. The water lapped around their bodies in a regular rhythm -- the air full of their gasps and moans, murmured endearments, and snatches of dirty talk. Heero set a deliberately slow, steady pace, allowing both of them the time to feel and enjoy every nerve ending that sprang to life wherever their bodies touched. As the electric pressure within her body wound tighter and tighter, Relena’s movements became rough. She finally shuddered in his arms with a soft cry as her climax moved through her. Heero followed a few strokes later, jerking sharply within her and filling her with warmth.

He kissed her softly, stroking strands of wet hair back from her face. "Happy anniversary, Relena. I’m sorry it wasn’t like you wanted."

Relena splayed her fingers across his mouth, shushing him. "Bon appétit," she murmured, stretching forward to kiss him again before tucking her head against his shoulder. "It was absolutely perfect, Heero."

*_* *_* *_*

Later that evening, as she was draped on her stomach across his lap, contentedly eating the delivery pizza they’d ordered, Relena looked up at Heero.

"So, why was there a whisk in the bedroom?"


End file.
